The Last Word of Hakurei
by Zeovalguar
Summary: Reimu explains who is her new enemy. Enemy who was once one of her friends. You will remain tense until the shocking end.


_My name is Reimu. The last of the Hakurei lineage._

_I'm human, but I get along with youkai._

_I'm young, but I have lived long enough to see the dark side of Gensokyo._

_The time of my death is imminent. She's coming._

_She who once was my friend._

_She was once human, leaving everything behind to become youkai._

_She was once known as the Seven Coloured Puppeteer._

_The now known as the Maiden of Misfortune._

_Alice._

Not long ago, Alice confessed to Marisa everything she felt. I was present at the time, and I dare say it was the most beautiful moment of my life. It made me forget, for a few minutes, all my worries, and for a short time, I felt that this world was more than fighting, there was room for love.

Marisa soon moved to Alice's house. They were the perfect couple. Like a symbiosis, they cared from each other and stayed together when necessary. I've never had much money exactly, but to see them smiling and exchanging glances made me feel good, I forgot everything else. They were my friends, what more could I need?

But like all love stories, at least the most beautiful, theirs also ended in tragedy.

Marisa went the Scarlet Mansion, to "borrow" one of Patchouli's books, as per usual. She didn't return.

She did not know that the younger Scarlet sister was released, going through one of her fits of madness. Sakuya was responsible for giving Alice the disastrous news. Alice demanded proof. There was no evidence to show, Marisa had been vaporized.

Throughout the forest echoed the cry of anguish of a person who had lost everything.

_My name is Reimu. The last of the Hakurei lineage._

_I'm young, but I have lived long enough to see Gensokyo in flames._

It was then when she did. Alice took her grimoire, and opened it. She broke the seal that contained all the evil and magic sealed in its pages and absorbed it all.

That same night, a doll dressed in blue and white was advancing through the fog. Her hair was fine threads of gold, blue eyes like the sky, and her pale skin shone like silver under the moonlight. The Scarlet Mansion stood facing her. A word broken the silence of the night.

-_I summon you… Goliath Doll._

Instantly, a giant doll armed with two swords of equal size emerged from the shadows. It footsteps were pounding the floor and clouding the stillness of the night. It raised its sword, and began with the destruction of the mansion.

Alice was retaliating. But there was no hate, joy or sadness in her eyes, there was no sadness within her. There was nothing. Marisa had been everything to her, and she had lost it. Nothing mattered.

The inhabitants of the house soon went out and fight. But all were defeated. The gatekeeper, the maid, the librarian, the vampire... and then her younger sister. The one that had stolen everything.

Alice said only a word.

-_Die._

And she died. Exactly what she had done with Marisa. She was vaporized. This time she heard the anguished cry of a person who had lost her sister.

Full of anger, Remilia launched with murderous rage at Alice, but was weak and could do nothing. After this confrontation, Remilia was crippled, forced to spend the rest of her days in a wheelchair. She can not fly, because she has lost her wings. Nor can she see, she was blinded. And her voice is now so thin she can only speak through her servant.

That was only the beginning.

The news spreaded like fire, a few days it was known throughout Gensokyo what had happened. Evil minds attract other evil minds. And this fact soon attracted one of them: Yuka Kazami.

The psychotic, sadistic, evil, beautiful and graceful Floral Master, Yuka Kazami.

Alice and Yuka began a relationship that did plunge further in the decay which was once my friend. Yuka may actually loved Alice, and Alice to her, but how they proved it implied otherwise. Yuka enjoyed mercilessly beating her girlfriend, sometimes leaving her near death. She enjoyed making her do her bidding. She was her puppet. Alice suffered in silence. She just wanted someone to love her.

_My name is Reimu Hakurei._

_My job as a shrine maiden is to exterminate the youkai that threaten peace and cause harm to humans._

_However, I find it easy to be friends with them._

_Many of my friends are youkai._

_And one of them wants to kill me._

Alice thought that if she could change history, perhaps none of this would have happened. Keine was the key. But she refused.

-Altering history has a high price. Sorry, but my power can not be used so lightly. My answer is no, Alice. -were Keine's words.

Alice became angry and threatened to destroy the village. And she could have succeeded. She commanded a huge number of dolls, a wooden army armed with spears, swords and shields, able to release dangerous energy beams or explode. Alice was a living siege weapon, and besieged the town quickly. She would have destroyed it if not for the efforts of Mokou and Kaguya. And also those of Reisen, rest in peace. She gave her life to save me.

-Alice, stop this madness. This is not going to bring Marisa back.

-Shut up. This is not for Marisa. It is for me. I'm... tired of being the person you all laugh at. Tired of being the one who is made fun of.

She looked down, spoke with sorrow and remorse. She looked helpless and ready to break at any moment. I was wrong.

-You have done much damage to these lands, Alice. I've... lost friends. I must stop you.

-You can't.

Without warning, with a flick of her hand she threw a doll armed with a spear at me. I barely had time to move but I was able to dodge and counterattack.

-Spirit Sign… Fantasy Orb!

I hurt Alice. She fell, her right arm was bleeding. Yuka came to pick her with complete calm. She helped her up and started walking.

-Come on, Alice. We've done enough. We've made that known.

-You -said Alice angrily-. You will fall last. First I will kill all your friends.

I lowered my guard. Suddenly, Yuka pointed at me her umbrella, smiling.

-Flower Sign, Master Spark!

The energy beam caught me off guard. I just noticed a shove and fell to the ground. When I landed, I saw Reisen on the ground, lifeless.

I think now Kaguya hates me.

_I am the last of the Hakurei lineage._

_And my death is imminent. She's here._

I walked slowly to the outside, in full knowledge that she was there. I was right.

I've lost many friends since she appeared. And now she has come for me.

The air was thick that morning. It was cold and the sky was covered with stormy clouds. Soon it would rain. The wind was soft but cold, it seemed to tear at the skin.

I walked towards her stopping within few steps. I looked her. I felt pity, she had surrendered completely to madness.

Her clothes were torn, stained with dust and dirt, like her greasy hair. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes were completely bloodshot and her pupils dilated, staring at me with hatred. She was still holding her grimoire, open and torn pages fluttering in the wind.

She gave me a sour smile. She was once my friend... she stood in front of me ready to finish me off.

-I will not present much resistance -I said to her-. I only have with me this spellcard. My last spellcard, one I have never used. A spellcard that will end both you and me.

I pulled the spellcard out of my sleeve slowly. Alice looked at it trivially and fixed her eyes again on me. I raised my arm to declare the spellcard, she used that time to throw a swarm of explosive dolls. I expected that, so instead, I ran toward her, dodging the dolls and barely avoiding the explosions.

When I was right before she embraced her with tears in her eyes.

-Ultimate Fantasy Seal… Last Word of Hakurei Lineage!

A bundle of multicolored energy enveloped us. I had used my body to channel the full power of my ancestors and release it to kill my enemy. By this I took her life and mine too. I collapsed, gasping, as my energy disappeared.

I no longer felt the cold. I did not notice anything. My eyes were closing, but I had time to see Alice. She was beside me, crying.

-Re... Reimu. Thanks for… stopping me. And forgive me.

-Alice...

The last thing I saw were the tears of Alice. The last thing I noticed was her cold hands grasping mine. And everything went black.

_My name is Reimu Hakurei. The Hakurei lineage has fallen with me._

_I'm human, but I get along with the youkai. So I killed one of them._

_I'm young, but I've lived long enough. I have given my life to destroy her._

_Alice. Human, youkai, friend, enemy._

_Now we will meet with Marisa, across the Sanzu river._

_Maybe now Gensokyo is free of fights._

Nitori sipped tea and looked at us happily.

-And that's my idea for a movie. What do you think?

We were silent, shocked. Alice looked at her with her mouth slightly open, still digesting everything she heard. Marisa smiled at the look on Alice's face, Yuka looked at the horizon and I looked at them funny.

Nitori really has a vivid imagination, think up all this so suddenly...

-But why am I the baddie? -said Alice- And why I am paired with Yuka? She's crazy! No offense, Yuka...

-Don't worry… -she said with a upset tone, gripping her umbrella tighter.

-You do make a good match. On one side the soft, sweet and innocent Alice and the other the brutish, powerful and unstable Yuka.

Yuka no longer was looking to the horizon, she was looking Nitori. She was still smiling pleasantly but you could see the anger seething inside. Nitori was going to score an umbrella injury.

-What do you think, Reimu? Your last spellcard is great, eh?

-As great as a spellcard able to kill me and a friend can be.

-In fact, Alice makes a good partner with anyone... even with you Reimu.

-You think?

-Yes! Look, you're starving, right? Alice doesn't need to eat and she has money so you could eat whatever you wanted!

-St...starving? -that was the last straw- Come here, cucumber with cap, I'll give you what you deserve!

_My name is Reimu Hakurei. I am the last of the Hakurei lineage._

_I'm human, but I get along with the youkai. Many of my friends are, and I would give my life for them._

_I'm young, but I have lived long enough to see the dark side of Gensokyo. I have faced it and have emerged victorious._

_I don't know when will be the day I die. I just hope I can be surrounded by my friends._


End file.
